Multi-function peripherals (or “MFPs”) are machines that combine several different technologies to provide an all-in-one electronic device that is capable of printing, copying, faxing, and scanning individual papers and multi-page documents. Thus, when using the scanning capability and function of a conventional MFP device, the user is typically given two choices: (a) the user can choose to scan the page or document in a color mode; or (b) the user can choose to scan the page or document in a black & white mode.